Miraculous Ladybug Wiki:Chat/Logs/27 May 2017
09:10:17 CHAT Princess of Harte: What? 09:10:17 CHAT MariChatón218: bigLadybug/big 09:10:17 CHAT MariChatón218: bigCat Noir/big 09:10:17 CHAT Princess of Harte: small there's something alive in the ocean /small 09:10:17 CHAT MariChatón218: bigPollen/big 09:10:17 CHAT MariChatón218: bigTikki/big 09:10:17 CHAT Princess of Harte: Oh cool. Is it like a plant or an animal or 09:10:17 CHAT MariChatón218: u/u 09:10:17 CHAT Princess of Harte: i big the sun is a deadly lazer /big /i 09:10:17 CHAT Princess of Harte: i That's the moon. /i 09:10:18 CBOT Game Boterator: Game Boterator v1.9 is online! 09:10:21 CHAT Princess of Harte: !on 09:10:21 CBOT Game Boterator: Ohaiyo 09:10:24 CHAT Princess of Harte: !yay 09:10:24 CBOT Game Boterator: big (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･: * /big 09:10:38 CHAT Princess of Harte: !yay 09:10:39 CBOT Game Boterator: big (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･: * /big 09:10:41 CHAT Princess of Harte: !yay 09:10:41 CBOT Game Boterator: big (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･: * /big 09:10:44 CHAT Princess of Harte: !yay 09:10:44 CBOT Game Boterator: big (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･: * /big 09:10:46 CHAT Princess of Harte: !yay 09:10:47 CBOT Game Boterator: big (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･: * /big 09:10:48 CHAT MariChatón218: Hate, don't abuse it! 09:10:51 CHAT Princess of Harte: !gimmedonut 09:10:55 CHAT Princess of Harte: !donut 09:10:55 CBOT Game Boterator: big������/big 09:11:01 CHAT Princess of Harte: !gimmefood 09:11:02 CBOT Game Boterator: Although I'd tell you to go to a grocery store, here's some: big�� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� ☕️ �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� ��/big 09:11:06 CHAT MariChatón218: !off 09:11:11 CHAT MariChatón218: :( 09:11:12 CHAT Princess of Harte: SO MANY SQUARES 09:11:17 CHAT Princess of Harte: !off 09:11:17 CBOT Game Boterator: Cries. Bye ;w; 09:11:25 CHAT MariChatón218: It's not squares for me! 09:11:37 CHAT Princess of Harte: big the sun is a deadly lazer /big 09:11:46 CHAT LudricusUegene: !gimmefood 09:11:57 CHAT LudricusUegene: Can only admins do it? 09:12:00 CHAT Princess of Harte: i now it's okay there's a blanket /i 09:12:04 CHAT Princess of Harte: I turned it off. 09:12:08 CHAT Princess of Harte: !on 09:12:08 CBOT Game Boterator: Ohaiyo 09:12:12 CHAT Princess of Harte: Now he's on. 09:12:18 CHAT Princess of Harte: Is the bot a he? 09:12:28 CHAT Princess of Harte: Try it, Ludricus. 09:12:45 CBOT Game Boterator: The bot is a she 09:12:56 CHAT Princess of Harte: Potassium thank you, bot! 09:12:57 JOIN Robyn Grayson has joined the Ladyblog 09:12:57 CHAT LudricusUegene: !on 09:13:02 CHAT LudricusUegene: !yay 09:13:09 CHAT MariChatón218: !yay 09:13:12 CHAT Princess of Harte: Why isn't yay working? 09:13:14 CHAT Princess of Harte: !yay 09:13:14 CBOT Game Boterator: big (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･: * /big 09:13:20 CHAT MariChatón218: Nope, only mods can do it! 09:13:23 CHAT Princess of Harte: I thought everyone could yay. 09:13:24 CHAT Robyn Grayson: !logs 09:13:24 CBOT Game Boterator: All logs] - Today] 09:13:31 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I didn't code it yet rip 09:13:44 CHAT Princess of Harte: You didn't code yay yet? 09:13:49 CHAT Princess of Harte: !pong 09:13:49 CBOT Game Boterator: Ping! 09:13:52 CHAT Princess of Harte: !ping 09:13:53 CBOT Game Boterator: Pong! 09:13:53 CBOT Game Boterator: .249 09:13:54 CHAT MariChatón218: !ping 09:13:58 CHAT MariChatón218: :( 09:13:59 CHAT Princess of Harte: !pong 09:13:59 CBOT Game Boterator: Ping! 09:14:02 CHAT Princess of Harte: !ping 09:14:02 CBOT Game Boterator: Pong! 09:14:03 CBOT Game Boterator: .257 09:14:13 CHAT Princess of Harte: !cake 09:14:13 CHAT Robyn Grayson: !eval mainRoom.model.users.findByName('Princess of Harte').attributes.isModerator = false; 09:14:13 CBOT Game Boterator: big��/big 09:14:17 CHAT LudricusUegene: Why can only mods do it? 09:14:26 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I'm sorry I have to prevent mods from abusing the bot. 09:14:27 CHAT Robyn Grayson: !off 09:14:28 CBOT Game Boterator: Cries. Bye ;w; 09:14:29 CHAT Robyn Grayson: !enable 09:14:30 CBOT Game Boterator: Alright, I'll watch chat. 09:14:42 CHAT Princess of Harte: Potassium. 09:14:48 CHAT MariChatón218: Harte, try it! 09:14:57 CHAT MariChatón218: Does it still work for you or not? 09:15:08 CHAT Robyn Grayson: No, I disabled it for all mods now 09:15:15 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Except sole-cmods 09:15:19 CHAT Princess of Harte: small no, they said, only quieter this time. /small 09:15:36 CHAT Princess of Harte: Send help. THe history of the world is stuck in my head. 09:15:41 CHAT Princess of Harte: ANd the history of Japan. 09:15:42 CHAT MariChatón218: �� 09:15:58 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Box 09:16:17 CHAT MariChatón218: �� �� 09:16:22 CHAT Princess of Harte: big i the sun is a deadly lazer /i /big 09:16:51 CHAT MariChatón218: bigWe get it Harte! :P/big 09:16:57 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Kill it with ice 09:16:58 CHAT Princess of Harte: FARAGONDA HAS A CANE NOW???? 09:17:02 CHAT Robyn Grayson: WHAT 09:17:05 CHAT MariChatón218: She us old! 09:17:08 CHAT Robyn Grayson: She's an old hag??? 09:17:08 CHAT MariChatón218: *is 09:17:16 CHAT Princess of Harte: small now it's okay there's a blanket /small 09:17:25 CHAT Robyn Grayson: lol 09:17:33 CHAT Robyn Grayson: A blanket would make it worse though? 09:17:47 QUIT MariChatón218 has left the Ladyblog 09:17:50 CHAT LudricusUegene: Yes! 09:17:51 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Rip 09:17:52 CHAT Robyn Grayson: !log 09:17:53 CBOT Game Boterator: Logging... 09:17:56 CBOT Game Boterator: Creating chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 1 joins, 1 leaves, and 82 messages logged. 09:18:14 CHAT LudricusUegene: Mari, come back! :( 09:18:18 CHAT Princess of Harte: The blanket was the ozone. Why did Mari leave? 09:18:23 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I don't know 09:18:27 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Bad wifi probably 09:18:42 CHAT LudricusUegene: smallSeems that might be the reason/small 09:19:33 CHAT Princess of Harte: small there's something in the ocean /small 09:19:41 CHAT Robyn Grayson: smallwhat is it? 09:19:44 CHAT LudricusUegene: small/small 09:19:46 CHAT Robyn Grayson: smallis it dead or alive? 09:19:53 CHAT LudricusUegene: smallokay?/small 09:20:11 JOIN MariChatón218 has joined the Ladyblog 09:20:13 CHAT Princess of Harte: Haven't you seen the video History of the world i guess? 09:20:18 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Nope 09:20:19 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Wb Mari 09:20:21 CHAT LudricusUegene: Mari, you came back! :) 09:20:48 CHAT Princess of Harte: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xuCn8ux2gbs 09:20:55 CHAT MariChatón218: bigWhat's going on?/big 09:20:56 CHAT Princess of Harte: This is the sequel to the History of Japan. 09:21:16 CHAT MariChatón218: History of the world in just 19 mins! 09:21:22 CHAT Princess of Harte: big robyn hasn't heard of history of the entire world i guess /big 09:21:22 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Wow 19 minutes 09:21:25 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Will bookmark this 09:21:31 CHAT MariChatón218: and 25 secs just to be precise! 09:21:42 CHAT Princess of Harte: You've seen History of Japan, right? 09:21:55 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I haven't seen History of Anything 09:22:32 CHAT Princess of Harte: Bill Wurtz hasn't made that yet. 09:22:48 CHAT Princess of Harte: Watch this one first: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mh5LY4Mz15o 09:23:04 CHAT LudricusUegene: Mari, can I Private message you something? 09:23:22 CHAT Princess of Harte: big japan is an island by the sea and it's i beautiful /i /big 09:23:24 CHAT MariChatón218: Of course Ludricus! :) 09:23:31 CHAT MariChatón218: Japan is amazing! 09:23:50 CHAT LudricusUegene: How do you use Private message? 09:24:10 CHAT Princess of Harte: Click on a name on the right and hit pm/ 09:24:11 CHAT MariChatón218: Just click my name on the tight and you should have the option to pm me! 09:24:28 CHAT MariChatón218: *right 09:24:38 CHAT LudricusUegene: Got it! 09:25:00 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I wonder if the bot can kick non-mods but are excused 09:25:03 CHAT Robyn Grayson: !kick Robyn Grayson 09:25:10 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Hm 09:25:10 CHAT Robyn Grayson: !on 09:25:11 CBOT Game Boterator: Ohaiyo 09:25:15 CHAT Robyn Grayson: !kick Robyn Grayson 09:25:17 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Nope 09:25:25 CHAT Princess of Harte: Why did you want to kick yourself? 09:25:31 CHAT Robyn Grayson: To test if mods can be kicked 09:25:34 CHAT LudricusUegene: Will it work on me? 09:25:42 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Without a doubt, yes 09:26:08 CHAT Princess of Harte: Are you trying to kick me and/or Sophie Cat? 09:26:15 CHAT Robyn Grayson: No??? 09:26:20 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I'm trying to see if it'll kick mods 09:26:24 CHAT LudricusUegene: You, Princess of Harte, mari and Sophie are admins! 09:26:24 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Incase a mod spams or something 09:26:46 CHAT LudricusUegene: I'm the only one that's not admin! 09:26:50 CHAT Princess of Harte: Mari doesn't have chat mod abilities, so she doesn't count in this case. 09:26:54 CHAT Robyn Grayson: mhm 09:27:02 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Why won't it work.. 09:27:09 CHAT Princess of Harte: Mari and Sophie aren't admins. It's a different title. 09:27:21 CHAT Princess of Harte: I mean, yes, they are staff, but they're not admins. 09:27:27 CHAT MariChatón218: So many people congratulated me and Lin for being Admins! :P 09:27:39 CHAT MariChatón218: Although we're not! 09:27:43 CHAT Princess of Harte: Bot isn't staff and neither is Robyn. 09:27:54 CHAT MariChatón218: Bot is staff! 09:28:02 CHAT MariChatón218: He's a bot, content mod and chat mod 09:28:08 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Technically I'm staff linked to the bot so 09:28:20 CHAT Robyn Grayson: :P 09:28:34 CHAT MariChatón218: Harte still has more power than you though! 09:28:53 CHAT Princess of Harte: BOT NEEDS THE COLORS 09:28:58 CHAT Robyn Grayson: :/ >power 09:28:58 CHAT LudricusUegene: You all are admins! 09:29:00 CHAT Princess of Harte: SHE DOESN'T HAVE THE COLORS 09:29:01 CHAT Robyn Grayson: It's just a few mor ebuttons 09:29:27 CHAT Princess of Harte: BOT IS SUPPOSED TO BE ORANGE LIKE SOPHIE CAT. 09:29:33 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Harte, could you do !kick Robyn Grayson? 09:29:50 CHAT Princess of Harte: !kick Robyn Grayson 09:30:20 CHAT Princess of Harte: Were you able to do that before? 09:30:20 CHAT Robyn Grayson: It should say 09:30:20 CHAT MariChatón218: No, content mods are the cat Noir! 09:30:23 CHAT Robyn Grayson: "haha, no" 09:30:27 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I was 09:30:29 CHAT Robyn Grayson: It said that 09:30:32 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Idk why it isn't saying it now 09:30:34 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Could you try? 09:30:43 CHAT Princess of Harte: potassium 09:30:50 CHAT Princess of Harte: !kick Princess of Harte 09:30:54 CHAT LudricusUegene: !kick Princess of Harte 09:30:58 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Yep can't kick yourself 09:30:58 CHAT Princess of Harte: !kick me 09:31:04 CHAT Princess of Harte: !yay 09:31:04 CBOT Game Boterator: big (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･: * /big 09:31:08 CHAT LudricusUegene: !yay 09:31:09 CHAT Princess of Harte: Sorry. 09:31:12 CHAT Princess of Harte: I love the sparkles. 09:31:18 CHAT Robyn Grayson: It's cool 09:31:22 CHAT MariChatón218: A few more buttons doesn't mean anything then! :) 09:31:30 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Yeah 09:31:52 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Will the bot kick mods if it's me commanding it? 09:31:53 CHAT Robyn Grayson: D: 09:32:24 CHAT MariChatón218: Your both the same except she can Deleting and undeleting pages, page histories, and uploaded files. CHAT Locking (protecting) a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights or autoconfirmed status. CHAT Blocking IP addresses or user names from editing; and very quick "rollback" of undesirable edits not made in good faith. CHAT Editing the interface by changing system messages and skins. 09:32:41 CHAT MariChatón218: Other than that, your the same! ;) 09:32:57 CHAT LudricusUegene: Did you copy and paste that 09:32:59 CHAT Robyn Grayson: The only thing I can't do is edit mediawiki 09:33:28 CHAT Princess of Harte: I can edit that. 09:33:31 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Yeah 09:33:35 CHAT LudricusUegene: I thought you were all admins! 09:33:59 CHAT MariChatón218: Were you a temp admin before? 09:34:17 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Don't think so, Tansy never granted me the rights 09:34:31 CHAT MariChatón218: I thought she did the other day! 09:34:42 CHAT MariChatón218: nvm 09:35:07 CHAT LudricusUegene: when? 09:36:26 JOIN CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234 has joined the Ladyblog 09:36:30 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: J lo 09:36:33 CHAT Princess of Harte: Salut, Casey. 09:36:41 CHAT Princess of Harte: !hi 09:36:41 CHAT MariChatón218: Hi Casey! 09:36:41 CBOT Game Boterator: Greetings Princess of Harte! 09:36:41 CBOT Game Boterator: Yo Casey 09:36:54 CHAT Princess of Harte: Dang it. I did not do the right thing. 09:37:10 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: What Gbot? 09:37:15 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Or Robyn 09:37:24 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Gbot =/= Robyn 09:37:24 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Whoever you are? 09:37:28 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I am Game Mod 09:37:30 CHAT Robyn Grayson: This is Game Bot 09:37:32 CHAT Robyn Grayson: xd 09:37:43 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: okay? 09:38:02 CHAT Princess of Harte: Robyn controls Game Bot. 09:38:03 CHAT LudricusUegene: Hi Casey! 09:38:19 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I wish my bot would run herself though 09:38:24 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: He does? I totally did not know that! 09:38:28 CHAT Robyn Grayson: ;) 09:38:40 CHAT LudricusUegene: It's true it can kick others out 09:38:46 CHAT Robyn Grayson: >it 09:38:50 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I am utterly offended 09:38:56 CHAT Robyn Grayson: GBot isn't a It 09:38:58 CHAT Robyn Grayson: ;w; 09:38:59 CHAT Robyn Grayson: T.T 09:39:08 CHAT MariChatón218: Does bots have feelings? 09:39:26 CBOT Game Boterator: Of course I do! 09:39:26 JOIN BelieveInMagic814 has joined the Ladyblog 09:39:27 CBOT Game Boterator: ;w; 09:39:28 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: He controls him 09:39:32 CHAT Princess of Harte: Magic! 09:39:34 CHAT MariChatón218: Hi Ben! 09:39:34 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Gbot is a her 09:39:35 CHAT Robyn Grayson: ._. 09:39:37 CHAT Princess of Harte: Bot is female. 09:39:38 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Hii Magic 09:39:47 CHAT LudricusUegene: I thought it has no genders 09:40:05 CHAT MariChatón218: It doesn't! 09:40:11 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Yeah I'm just kidding around xd 09:40:14 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: Hey ~ 2016 04 23